kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse (WoBB)
'''King Mickey Mouse is a main character in the'' Wizards of Buster Bunny series. Story Story Before Wizards of Buster Bunny: Birth by Sleep ''Wizards of Buster Bunny: Birth by Sleep'' Between Wizards of Buster Bunny: Birth by Sleep and Wizards of Buster Bunny ''Wizards of Buster Bunny'' Several years later, Mickey, Oswald, and Minnie start building a raft, in the hopes of sailing to other worlds. Sometime during construction, Mickey dozes off on the beach, and has an odd, prescient dream, in which a mysterious voice guides him through a dark realm where he fights strange monsters. Mickey is awakened by Minnie, and he resumes helping with the preparations for their voyage. Over the next couple days, he searches the island for building materials and provisions, while taking the time to play-fight with his friends and compete with Oswald. Oswald repeatedly teases Mickey over his relationship with Minnie, and tells him to share a Paopu Fruit with her. Mickey enters the Secret Place while foraging, and draws himself giving a paopu fruit to Minnie on the wall. He suddenly encounters a shadowy figure who speaks of the world being consumed by darkness and taunts Mickey about his ignorance of the outside world before disappearing. That night, an severe storm hits the small island. Mickey comes to check on the raft, and he finds a strange, dark force hovering overhead, and the islands overrun with Shadows. He finds Oswald, who simply tells him that the door has been opened to the outside world and that he is not afraid of the darkness beyond it. As Mickey tries to reach towards Oswald, the two begin sinking into darkness. However, before Mickey is swallowed by darkness, he receives the Carrot Egg-Blaster, which dispels the darkness around him. He uses it to fight his way to the Secret Place, where he finds Minnie in a daze. Before he can get to her, the mysterious door bursts open with a blast of dark wind. Minnie disappears and Mickey is blown outside, where he faces a Darkside on the rapidly disintegrating island. The two are swept away into the darkness. Mickey falls through a Corridor of Darkness into Traverse Town, where he finds more Heartless before meeting Leon and Yuffie, who explain the nature of the Keyblade, the Heartless, and Pete to him. When they are attacked by Heartless, Mickey is forced to part with Leon and Yuffie. He makes his way to the town's Third District where he meets Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig, and the three of them take down a swarm of Heartless and the Guard Armor. After introductions, Plucky and Hamton ask Mickey to come with them to other worlds, as per King Buster's request, and Mickey agrees, hoping to find Oswald and Minnie. After traveling to numerous worlds, they find Oswald on a return trip to Traverse Town. Mickey discovers that Oswald is also searching for Minnie. Oswald shows a surprising affinity for the Egg-Blaster, taking it from Mickey right from under his nose, before returning it at will. Mickey and Plucky argue about whether Oswald can travel with them, but Oswald disappears. Satisfied with the knowledge that Oswald is fine, Mickey resumes his quest to find Minnie, unaware that Oswald is slowly being turned against him by Judge Doom. As his journey continues, Mickey makes many new friends throughout many worlds, and he becomes much closer to Plucky and Hamton as well. He also repeatedly crosses paths with an increasingly hostile Oswald, and in Neverland, Oswald finally turns on Mickey, revealing that he has been given the power of darkness and has found Minnie, before summoning AntiMickey and throwing Mickey into the hold of Captain Hook's ship. Mickey, undeterred, continues on to Hollow Bastion, where he encounters Oswald once again. Oswald reveals that he is the true master of Mickey's Keyblade, taking it for his own. Plucky and Hamton reluctantly follow Oswald, as per King's instructions, and Mickey is left alone with the Tiger, armed with only a Wooden Sword. The two make their way into the Entrance Hall of the castle, where they are temporarily separated. Oswald confronts Mickey again, accompanied by Plucky and Hamton. When Mickey refuses to back down, Plucky and Hamton step in to defend him from Oswald's attacks. With his heart strengthened by his bonds of friendship, Mickey reclaims the Keyblade, and the three defeat Oswald, who retreats. Continuing through the hordes of Heartless infesting the castle, they make their way to the Chapel, where they fight and defeat Judge Doom. When they reach the Grand Hall, they find Minnie's supine body. Oswald, now possessed by Pete, reveals that Minnie has lost her heart, and that it is inside Mickey. Pete attempts to extract Minnie's heart from Mickey with the Keyblade of People's Hearts, in order to complete the final Keyhole. Mickey fights back and defeats Pete, but in order to save Minnie, Mickey stabs himself in the chest with Pete's Keyblade, freeing Minnie's heart and turning Mickey into a Heartless. While in his Heartless state, Mickey follows Plucky, Hamton, and Minnie as they leave the castle. Minnie is somehow able to recognize him and restore him to his body. The group flee the growing flood of Heartless and retreat to Traverse Town, where Mickey prepares to return to Hollow Bastion and free Oswald from Pete. Minnie gives Mickey her Lucky Charm, and tells him that she will be with him wherever he goes. Mickey returns to Hollow Bastion and successfully seals the final Keyhole. He is then reunited with Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith, who tell him that Hollow Bastion was their previous home. The newly revived Princesses of Heart tell Mickey that Pete has departed for another world. Mickey and company track Pete to the End of the World, a Heartless world made of the remnants of all the worlds destroyed by the darkness. Mickey, Plucky, and Hamton find Pete on the remains of Mousetown, where they fight with him. Their battle brings them to the endless abyss just outside the Door to the Camelot, where they finally defeat Pete and his World of Chaos. In desperation, Pete tries to open the Camelot's power, but as Mickey realizes that beyond the door is light, that light bursts out and seemingly destroys Pete. Mickey, Plucky, and Hamton attempt to close the door before the Heartless can come through from the Realm of Darkness, and they are helped from the other side of the door by a freed Oswald, as well as King Buster Bunny, who holds back the Heartless. As the door closes, Oswald asks Mickey to take care of Minnie, and Mickey and Buster use their Keyblades to seal the Door to Darkness, leaving Oswald and Buster on the other side. As the End of the World breaks apart, Mickey finds Minnie and promises to return to her before they are separated once again, with Minnie returning to Mousetown. Mickey, Plucky, and Hamton end up on a path in a grassy field, thinking about how to find Oswald and Buster, when Barky Marky appears with a letter from Buster, and they follow him into the distance with renewed hope. ''Wizards of Buster Bunny: Chain of Memories'' ''Wizards of Buster Bunny: 358/2 Days'' ''Wizards of Buster Bunny II'' ''Wizards of Buster Bunny: Coded'' ''Wizards of Buster Bunny: Dream Drop Distance'' In response to the imminent return of Evil Emperor Zurg, Mickey and Oswald are summoned to the Mysterious Tower in order to take the Mark of Mastery exam and become Egg-Blaster Masters. Despite having the enormity of Evil Emperor Zurg explained to him, Mickey initially objects, convinced that he can already defeat Evil Emperor Zurg, but when Oswald agrees to the exam as a way of proving that he has overcome his darkness, Mickey also agrees. Bugs Bunny sets the pair the task of entering the Sleeping Worlds and awakening seven worlds which were left submerged in sleep following Pete's defeat. Mickey and Oswald's journey begins on the Mousetown, but they soon move on, and Mickey finds himself in Traverse Town, where he discovers his new attire and abilities. After meeting up with Neku Sakuraba and his circle of friends, who tutor him, Mickey leaves on his new journey, venturing across more sleeping worlds, meeting new friends, and battling new villains. However, several times along the way, Mickey comes into contact with a mysterious young guy with ties to Evil Emperor Zurg, who is accompanied by figures like Pete and Phantom Blot, whom Mickey believed to have been defeated long ago. After Mickey seals all seven keyholes in the Dreaming Realm, he finds himself in The World That Never Was instead of the Realm of Light, and he is confronted by Syndrome, who explains that he and his companions had been engineering Mickey's arrival in their domain from the start. Placed within a dream version of the Dark City, Mickey speaks with the mysterious young toy, who reveals that he is actually the younger self of Evil Emperor Zurg, who was paid a visit long ago by the disembodied Pete, via time travel. Pete had then sent Young Zurg through time to gather many different incarnations of Zurg while arranging Mickey's journey. As he travels through the dream city, Mickey encountering illusions of Jessie, Bo Peep, Woody, Oswald, Minnie, Bob Parr, Violet Parr, and Dash Parr along the way, occasionally hearing Oswald's voice encouraging him not to fall for the illusions and stay awake. Eventually, Mickey approaches the castle and encounters both Phantom Blot and Syndrome, who explain that the true purpose of Organization XIII was to create thirteen vessels to harbor the essence of Evil Emperor Zurg, and their intended thirteenth vessel is Mickey himself. Mickey refuses to allow it, and, spurred on by the thoughts of those connected to him, he fights and defeats Phantom Blot. However, Mickey's heart is badly weakened, and he falls into a deep sleep, while Young Zurg takes him to the Castle That Never Was. As he drops into the darkness, Dash Parr's heart envelops him in Dash's Egg-Blaster Armor. Oswald tracks Mickey to the castle and only barely manages to save Mickey from the newly-revived Evil Emperor Zurg, with help from Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and Frozone. Mickey, still comatose, is brought back to the Mysterious Tower, where Bugs Bunny tells Oswald he now has the power to wake Mickey up. Oswald dives into Mickey's Dive to the Heart, where he captures the fragments of Mickey's shattered heart and battles Mickey in Dash Parr's armor, which has been possessed by a Nightmare. Oswald defeats the Nightmare, then meets projections of Woody, Dash Parr, and Bo Peep, deep inside Mickey's heart. A projection of Carl Fredrickson informs Oswald that Mickey has awakened and tells him about the data he hid inside Mickey, and about Mickey's power to connect with people's hearts. Oswald returns to the real world and reunites with Mickey. With the exam at an end, Bugs Bunny names Oswald as a Egg-Blaster Master, and, despite having failed, Mickey congratulates Oswald. Shortly afterwards, Mickey leaves on a new journey, traveling to the sleeping Traverse Town, where he is reunited with the Spirit Dream Eaters. See also Gallery Renders File:Mickey_WoBB_Series.jpg|Mickey's Buster Bunny-like cloths in Wizards of Buster Bunny series File:Mickey_WoBB3D.jpg|Mickey's Bugs Bunny-like cloths in Wizards of Buster Bunny: Dream Drop Distance. File:Mickey_(Battle)_WoBB3D.jpg|Mickey's Battle render in Wizards of Buster Bunny: Dream Drop Distance. Sprites Wizards of Buster Bunny series File:Mickey_Sprite1.1.jpg|Mickey's normal sprite File:Mickey_Sprite1.2.jpg|Mickey's sprite when he takes damage File:Mickey_Sprite1.3.jpg|Mickey's sprite when he is in critical condition Wizards of Buster Bunny: Dream Drop Distance File:Mickey_Sprite2.1.jpg|Mickey's normal sprite File:Mickey_Sprite2.2.jpg|Mickey's sprite when he takes damage File:Mickey_Sprite2.3.jpg|Mickey's sprite when he is in critical condition